No Amor e na Guerra
by Goddess Aquarius Hebe
Summary: Mú cede aos apelos de Saga, mas mais tarde descobre que está apaixonado por outra pessoa...O que fará o geminiano quando Mú revelar seus sentimentos e perceber que é correspondido?CAP 4 ONLINE!REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Assumindo compromissos

No amor e na guerra...

Resumo: Mú cede aos apelos de Saga, mas mais tarde descobre que está apaixonado por outra pessoa...O que fará o geminiano quando Mú revelar seus sentimentos e perceber que é correspondido?- Meu 1º Yaoi!!!!

Cap 1 – Assumindo compromissos...

Saga tentava mais uma vez convencer Mú que seu amor era eterno e que somente ele, Saga, podia fazê-lo feliz...

Saga – Por favor, Mú!Tudo que peço é uma chance de demonstrar o quanto eu te amo!

Mú – Já basta, Saga, um cavaleiro não deve se humilhar tanto assim em público!

Saga – Eu não me humilharia se você me desse somente uma chance Mú!

Mú – Está bem Saga!Lhe darei essa chance, mas pare de baixar o nível...Somos cavaleiros de Ouro, devemos impor respeito!

Saga – Obrigado Mú!, você não irá se arrepender!

E na mesma semana Saga começou a tentar agradar o máximo possível o ariano, dia e noite só pensava em uma coisa: Ser perfeito para o seu amado...E Mú, bem...Ele não estava gostando de toda aquela atenção, muitas vezes fugia para outra casa zodiacal e desligava seu cosmo...

Shaka – Mú!Você tem que parar de fugir, sabe, fugir dos seus problemas não irá adiantar nada!Irá piorar se você deixar assim...

Mú – Eu sei Shaka, mas é difícil fazer o Saga desistir...Não quero magoá-lo, ele esperou muito por essa oportunidade...

Shaka – Entendo...Mas se você não gosta dele, não é obrigado a aceitar...

Mú – Deixe isso de lado Shaka!Não quero mais falar sobre isso!Estou farto de todos se meterem na vida alheia no santuário...

Shaka – Não quis ofendê-lo!

Mú – Estou meio cansado de tudo Shaka, perdão!

Era bom ter alguém que era seu amigo, um amigo que o compreendia, Shaka nunca teve esse tipo de relação com ninguém, sempre foi muito reservado...Mas Mú tinha que admitir que admirava muito aquela pessoa...A reencarnação de Buda era o ser mais puro que ele já encontrara e essa pureza sempre o fascinou muito, durante muito tempo...

Shaka queria dizer á Mú para deixar Saga e perceber que mais de uma pessoa o amava naquele santuário...Bem mais de uma pessoa e isso o irritava profundamente...

Shaka – 'Meus anos de meditação agora são história, estou começando á perder o controle...Estou começando á ter ciúme..."

Mú – Shaka?O que foi?Por que ficou quieto de repente?

Shaka – Ah, é que eu estava pensando...Em como resolver o seu problema!

Mú – Melhor não, Shaka, não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso...

Mú se virou e resolveu encarar os mimos e cuidados de Saga...Deixando para trás um virginiano muito deprimido.

Shaka – 'Mú, queria tanto te ajudar, mas nada posso fazer se você não decide o que quer...'

Mú – 'Tenho que deixar claro que não quero que Saga fique me perseguindo pra lá e pra cá...Isso é irritante de mais!'

Nesse mesmo momento Saga aparece correndo desesperado na direção de Mú...

Saga – MÚ!!!!!!!!!!AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA???EU FIQUEI MUITO PREOCUPADO SABIA???

Mú – Desculpe...Eu resolvi passar um tempo falando com Shaka...

Aquilo foi uma facada para Saga, Mú havia ido procurar Shaka em vez de ficar com ele???

Saga – Entendo...Mas o Shaka tinha me falado que você não estava lá...

Mú – Eu pedi para ele dizer que eu não estava lá!

Saga – Mas porque????

Saga agora parecia arrasado, Mú havia se escondido dele o tempo todo...E ainda para ficar com Shaka!!!

Mú – Escute Saga, nos últimos dias eu fui perseguido e mimado contra a minha vontade...Eu quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras: 1º Nada de me perseguir...2º Nada de ficar tentando descobrir minha vida pessoal através de outras pessoas e 3º Pelo amor de Zeus, pare de ficar tentando me mimar!Isso é frustrante!

Saga – Entendo...

Saga demonstrava calma, mas seus olhos pareciam que iam desaguar á qualquer instante...E Mú resolveu consertar o máximo possível...

Mú – Saga, não é que eu não tenha gostado, é que eu não fui acostumado desse jeito, não nasci para ser servido dessa maneira, entende?

Saga – Sim...

Mú – Mas... 'Eu vou me arrepender de ter falado isso, ah se vou!' Se isso te faz tão feliz...Pode fazer o que quiser...

Saga – Mas Mú...Se você não gosta...

Mú – Eu posso me acostumar com isso...

Saga abriu um belo sorriso, pulou na direção de Mú e o beijou...Porém, Mú não conseguia pensar em Saga como Saga, sua cabeça estava em outra casa zodiacal...E um certo cavaleiro observava tudo, com lágrimas de tristeza escorrendo pelo seu perfeito rosto...

N: Gente essa é minha primeira fic Yaoi e minha primeira fic!! Espero que gostem, e espero também reviews!!Por favor!!!Quero muito algum review nessa fic...Obrigada pela atenção!

Next: Mú percebe que mais de uma única pessoa o ama...E infelizmente Saga está com ele na hora dessa declaração!NÃO PERCAM!!!!!!!!


	2. Pode realmente o amor vencer barreiras?

No amor e na guerra...

Resumo: Mú cede aos apelos de Saga, mas mais tarde descobre que está apaixonado por outra pessoa...O que fará o geminiano quando Mú revelar seus sentimentos e perceber que é correspondido?- Meu 1º Yaoi!!!!

Cap 2 – Pode realmente o amor vencer barreiras?

Mú sentiu que seu corpo queria se afastar do geminiano, mas...Tinha aceitado participar disto, agora tinha que aceitar tudo o que acontecia, apesar que aquilo, de alguma maneira, o machucava...Machucava profundamente seu peito, sua alma...

Mú – 'Queria não ter aceitado os apelos de Saga...Mas agora já é tarde, se eu terminar com ele, Saga pode não me querer mais como amigo...'

Ele, Mú, ouviu ao pé da escada um soluço leve...Saga se separou e olhou para a pessoa ali parada, ambos arregalaram os olhos quando viram quem era...Era Aioria, com os olhos levemente vermelhos e algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Shaka suspirou, aquilo era previsível, quando Aioria começou a subir as escadas Mú e Saga já estavam se entendendo...

Shaka – 'Agora sim o Mú está encrencado...Acho melhor não me meter por enquanto...'

Aioria perdera o equilíbrio e caiu sentado no chão, sem forças para ver aquela cena.

Aioria – Mú...Não acredito que TEVE CORAGEM??

Saga – Do que está falando, Aioria?

Aioria – Não se meta Saga!Todos já sabiam...Todos mesmo...

Mú – O que todos já sabiam, Aioria?

Aioria – Todos já sabiam que eu...Que você...É a pessoa mais importante para mim, Mú!

Mú sentiu o chão sumir abaixo de seus pés, aquilo estava ficando sério...Primeiro Saga, agora Aioria, havia alguma coisa errada nesta história!

Saga – Mais respeito com o MEU Mú!

Aioria – Só por que você quer!

Os dois começaram uma discussão e, francamente, aquilo iria piorar...Shaka resolveu se envolver na briga, antes que algo terrível acontecesse...

Shaka – Não é certo nós, cavaleiros de Ouro, guerrearmos uns com os outros!

Saga – Shaka de Virgem!Não se meta nos nossos assuntos particulares!

Shaka – Estou me metendo somente por que o Mú está envolvido!Ele não tem culpa de vocês serem tão mesquinhos!

Aioria – Não somos mesquinhos!

Saga não disse nada, estavam realmente sendo muito mesquinhos, não estavam se importando com o que Mú pensava sobre aquilo...Ele simplesmente se virou e foi em direção á casa de Gêmeos, tinha que ficar sozinho...

Aioria ao ver a decisão de Saga resolveu fazer o mesmo, aquela briga era inútil....

Aioria – 'O mais importante é que o Mú esteja feliz...Não irei mais incomodar a ele nem ao Saga...'

Mú ficou simplesmente olhando, Shaka exercia uma grande influencia sobre os outros cavaleiros...

Shaka – Não precisa agradecer, Mú...

Shaka se virou para entrar novamente na casa de Virgem e ver Mú correr de volta aos braços do "Saguinha"!

Mú – Shaka!

Shaka – O que?

Mú – Muito...Obrigado por ter impedido aquela luta...

Shaka – Não fiz nada que os outros cavaleiros não fossem fazer!

Mú – 'Por que...Ele está tão frio?' O que foi Shaka?Por que está agindo deste jeito??

Shaka – Não aconteceu nada Mú, volte para a casa de Áries que é o seu lugar!

Aquelas palavras duras feriam o coração de Mú, mas feriam de uma maneira inexplicável...Nem mesmo mil lanças afiadas teriam o mesmo efeito.

Mú – Shaka...Está bravo com o que?

Shaka sabia que seu nervosismo não passaria despercebido por Mú...Ele e o ariano se conheciam desde muito pequenos e mesmo naquele tempo já eram grande amigos...

Shaka – 'Mú, se você pudesse entender o que eu sinto...Seria muito mais fácil!'

Mú – Shaka!Ainda estou esperando a sua resposta!

Shaka – Não é nada Mú!Estou simplesmente tentando meditar, mas as brigas do lado de fora me impediram!

Mú – Sinto muito Shaka, não queria causar tantos problemas!

Shaka – Tudo bem Mú!Não foi culpa sua!

Shaka se virou e entrou na casa de Virgem em passos extremamente apressados...Talvez por não querer encarar o cavaleiro da primeira casa zodiacal ou talvez por receio do que Saga iria pensar...

Mú voltou para casa usando a telecinesia e se sentou na entrada da primeira casa, bem á tempo de ver a chuva começar a cair...O tempo parecia refleti-lo por dentro, afinal neste momento sua alma estava nublada, tempestuosa e cheia de duvidas...

N: Esses primeiros capítulos estão meio fracos, mas vou tentar melhorar! Reviews please!!

Next: Saga e Shaka tem uma discussão que promete e alguém que não devia saber o que estava acontecendo os vê!NÃO PERCAM!!!!!!


	3. Fazendo escolhas

No amor e na guerra...

Resumo: Mú cede aos apelos de Saga, mas mais tarde descobre que está apaixonado por outra pessoa...O que fará o geminiano quando Mú revelar seus sentimentos e perceber que é correspondido?- Meu 1º Yaoi!!!!

Cap 3 – Fazendo escolhas...

Mú olhava a fina chuva cair por todo o santuário, se sentia estranho...Agora Aioria disse que o amava, aquilo estava perdendo continuamente o controle, e isso era um grande problema.

Athena nunca gostou que seus cavaleiros e amazonas se envolvessem entre si, quanto mais os cavaleiros!

Mú – Daqui a pouco até mesmo o Shaka vai vir dizer que me ama!Hahahahahahaha...

Ele parou um pouco e pensou nesta possibilidade, aquilo o assustava, pensar que Shaka poderia amá-lo era uma coisa assustadora de mais...Saga não teria chance contra o homem mais próximo de Deus...

Mú suspirando – 'Realmente isso vai me dar dor de cabeça, Saori não vai gostar nem um pouco desta história...Pior é quando ela descobrir que Saga está envolvido!'

Todos sabiam que Saori gostava muito de Saga, mesmo depois dele ter tentado matá-la, ela iria matar Mú se descobrisse essa história.

Mú – 'Ela nem gosta que o Saga fique perto do próprio irmão, quanto mais de mim!'

Agora estava enrascado, Shaka estava rancoroso, Aioria chateado e Saga pensativo...

Mú – 'Á essas alturas todo o santuário já deve estar sabendo...'

Na sala de Saori o clima era tenso, Athena não ficou satisfeita quando soube o que acontecia entre Saga e Mú...E resolveu chamar o próprio Saga para descobrir toda a verdade...

Saori – Então Saga...O que acontece entre você e o cavaleiro de Áries...

Saga – Bem, todos devem saber eu e Mú estamos junto á alguns dias...

Saori – E você sabe o que eu penso de relacionamentos entre meus cavaleiros, não sabe?

Saga – Sim senhora, mas...

Saga pareceu se encher de coragem e falou em um tom que Saori nunca esqueceria...

Saga – Mas eu o amo muito, minha senhora!O amo mais que qualquer coisa!

Os olhos de Saori se arregalaram levemente, ele realmente amava o cavaleiro de Áries...

Saori – Mesmo sabendo da punição por ter desobedecido á mim?Athena?

Saga – Sim!

Saori – 'A determinação dele me surpreende...O amor que ele tem é tão puro assim?'Muito bem então, está dispensado...Pode voltar para Gêmeos!

Saga – Sim senhora!

Saga se virou e foi em direção da porta, sabia que Saori estava odiando Mú agora, mas ele iria protegê-lo...Mesmo que isto custasse a sua própria vida...Passou pelas casas pensativo, tinha que conseguir se acalmar e bolar uma maneira de deixar Mú livre e longe de encrencas, e ainda mais longe de Aioria...

Saga – 'Só de pensar nesse desgraçado eu já fico fora do sério!Tenho que afastar ele e o Shaka de perto do meu Mú!'

Ele era realmente possessivo, tudo o que falava que era seu, era seu mesmo e ninguém podia ser contra...No mesmo momento Saga passou pela casa de Virgem, encontrando Shaka na porta de sua casa, a chuva ainda caía fortemente...

Saga – 'Shaka de Virgem...Tenho que falar com ele, não o quero próximo ao Mú!'Shaka!

Shaka – O que foi?

Saga – Espero que o que aconteceu em frente á sua casa á algum tempo tenha deixado claro: O Mú é somente meu, não há espaço para você nesta relação!

Shaka – Eu disse que queria algo a mais com o Mú?

Saga - ...

Shaka – Como imaginei...Ele é somente meu amigo, não tire conclusões precipitadas, não quero que ele sofra e lhe aviso Saga...Se fizer o Mú sofrer eu juro que eu te mato no mesmo instante!

O cosmo de Shaka se elevou rapidamente, chagando quase ao oitavo sentido...Era egoísmo elevar seu cosmo por causa de assuntos pessoais, mas sua raiva era muita...Ele queria que Saga desaparecesse, que ele se desse uma "Explosão Galáctica" e sumisse...

Shaka – 'E cada vez mais eu demonstro o meu egoísmo, espero sinceramente que Buda possa me perdoar!'

Saga – Eu NUNCA farei o Mú sofrer, antes disto acontecer eu me mato!

Shaka suspirou, talvez seus sentimentos por Mú fossem somente uma ilusão...Talvez Saga fosse a pessoa certa para Mú...

Shaka – É bom que continue pensando assim...

Saga – E pode ter certeza que vou!

Os cosmos dos dois batiam de frente e não iriam dar trégua, o primeiro que se distraísse iria voar casa a fora...Quando um vizinho um pouco "preocupado de mais" veio ver o que acontecia...

Miro – Muito bem...Por que o galinheiro aqui na casa de Virgem?

Saga – Não somos galinhas!E depois eu já ia me retirar...Tenham um bom dia!

Saga se virou e andou ás pressas para a casa de Gêmeos...Enquanto Miro e Shaka só observavam ele se afastar...

Miro – Nossa...Esse está estressado!O que aconteceu para vocês elevarem tanto o cosmo assim Shaka??Eu estava vindo para Escorpião e senti os cosmos hostis de vocês de lá!

Shaka – Não foi nada Miro...Melhor você voltar para Escorpião, a pequena reunião acabou!

Miro – Não irei sair até me dizer o que aconteceu!

Shaka – Saga estava me dando dor de cabeça só por que eu sou amigo do Mú, pronto, satisfeito??Já soube o que quis, agora pode se retirar!

Miro – Shaka...

Shaka – Pode se retirar, por favor Miro??

Miro – O que está acontecendo com você?

Shaka – Não está acontecendo nada!Só estou tentando meditar faz horas e ninguém me deixa!

Miro – Shaka...Tem alguma coisa a mais não tem??

Miro parecia determinado a saber o que acontecia entre Shaka, Saga e Mú...De uma forma quase incomum aquilo o irritava, queria entender o que acontecia entre aqueles três, odiava não saber o que deixava seus amigos tão aflitos...E fora que Shaka estava envolvido e isto já era motivo o suficiente para ele querer comprar briga com Saga.

Shaka – Não está acontecendo nada que você não acabe descobrindo, agora saia por favor que eu quero meditar!

Miro saiu á contra gosto, ainda queria saber o que acontecia nas casas zodiacais á baixo da sua...

Mú ainda pensava distraído nas coisas que estavam acontecendo, se não tivesse aceitado ficar com Saga nada disto estaria acontecendo...

Mú – 'E se eu dissesse ao Shaka que eu...Não...Não posso envolvê-lo novamente nesta história, eu comecei com isto...Agora tenho que terminar!'

Ele respirou fundo, iria falar com Saga a respeito dos seus sentimentos...Queria parar de fugir do que era inevitável, amava uma pessoa que não o amava e isso lhe feria o coração...Cada sorriso que esta pessoa dava, casa vez que franzia o cenho e parecia bravo eram lembranças preciosas para ele...

Mú – Mesmo que não me ame...Mesmo que seja somente uma coisa passageira, mesmo que eu me arrependa eu não posso mais enganar Saga deste jeito!

O cavaleiro de Áries se dirigiu á terceira casa zodiacal...Estava decidido á deixar tudo em pratos limpos...Saga estava na sala da casa de Gêmeos, lendo um livro e tomando um pouco de chá quando Mú entrou um pouco molhado e com os cabelos grudados na face...

Mú – Saga!Tenho que falar com você!

Saga – Mú!Você está todo molhado!Vamos entre, eu vou pegar uma toalha para você se secar!

Mú – Não precisa Saga, tenho somente que falar sobre...

Tarde de mais, Saga já tinha saído da sala e estava trazendo uma xícara e uma toalha...

Saga – Vamos Mú, se não você pode pegar um resfriado!

Mú – Saga...Eu tenho que falar sobre um assunto muito sério...

Saga – Eu também Mú...Hoje a Saori me chamou na sala dela...

Mú – O...O que ela disse??

Saga – Ela perguntou se eu estava disposto á receber a punição por não cumprir com as vontades dela...E eu cheguei á uma simples conclusão Mú...

Mú – Que conclusão?

Saga – Que eu estou disposto á me sacrificar de corpo e alma por você...

Saga sorriu meio sem jeito, sorriu de maneira inocente e doce, como Mú nunca tinha visto...A vontade de Áries era de se enterrar em um buraco bem fundo, não podia fazer aquele homem na sua frente sofrer de uma maneira tão avassaladora, seria cruel de mais...

Saga – E o que você queria falar de tão sério, Mú?

Mú – Eu queria saber...Se... 'Pensa rápido!!Pensa rápidooo!!!' Se você e o Aioria vão parar de brigar por causa de uma coisa tão boba...

Saga – Mas você não é uma coisa nem um pouco boba!

Mú – Eu estou falando desse ciúme bobo de vocês!

Saga – Não sei...Se ele ficar longe do que é meu, nós não iremos brigar!Por que ninguém vai mexer com o meu Mú!

Saga abraçou carinhosamente Mú e beijou sua testa, num movimento suave e delicado...Fazendo Mú ficar corado e abaixar a cabeça, agora estava se sentindo mal...Saga o amava mesmo e isso era muito grave...

Mú – Saga...Tenho que voltar para a casa de Áries, eu não devia ter saído do meu posto, se algo acontecer o Kiki está lá sozinho e não dará conta...

Saga – Está certo então...Seu discípulo é muito importante para você, não é?

Mú – Claro!Ele será o próximo cavaleiro de Áries, eu tenho que cuidar dele!

Saga – Entendo!

Mú – Até logo!

Antes de Mú sair, Saga o puxou pelo braço e beijou os lábios do ariano...

Saga – Agora você pode ir...

N: Gente esse capítulo teve a participação muito especial da minha amiga Lien...Ela escreveu o fim e vai escrever o começo do próximo cap...Certo Lien??Huahuahuahua...Vai mesmo viu???

Gente, brigada pelos reviews!Vcs não sabem como eu fiquei feliz!!

Beijinhus para todos que leram....


	4. Essência

Cap 4 – Essência

Mú voltou para a casa de Áries, completamente encharcado, e encontrou Kiki esperando por ele na saída...

Kiki – Mestre Mú!

O garoto estava completamente desesperado, correu para dentro e pegou pelo menos umas 6 toalhas gigantescas para o mestre.

Mú – Kiki. Acho que exagerou um pouco desta vez...

O mestre da casa de Áries sorriu de maneira sincera, mas cansada. Pegou uma das toalhas enquanto ia em direção ao quarto...

Kiki – Mestre Mú... O que aconteceu?O Senhor parece estar preocupado.

Mú – Não é nada, Kiki!Não se aflija. Está tudo bem!

Mas não estava tudo tão bem assim. Estava realmente preocupado com o que Saga falou,

Mú – "Sacrificar seu corpo e sua alma, isso me perturba profundamente, ele não deveria dizer esse tipo de coisa."

Entrou no quarto, pegou algumas roupas secas e foi até o banheiro. A água quente o fazia esquecer seus problemas, que já não eram poucos.

Mú – "Mas me preocupo mais ainda quanto ao Aioria, ele deve estar se sentindo bem mal."

Esse foi o pensamento de Mú se recordando das lágrimas do Leão. Era triste, sim, mas ele era somente um. Nunca haveria espaço em seu coração para mais de uma pessoa.

Mas, ele sentiu que ia ficar tudo bem. Afinal ainda tinha Shaka, seu bom amigo e os outros cavaleiros de Ouro que sempre o ajudava.

Enquanto o cansado carneiro relaxava em seu banho, o virginiano se descabelava por sentir tanto ciúmes.

Shaka – "Shaka, lembre-se dos ensinamentos de Buda!Lembre-se de que você deve ser o exemplo para todos desse santuário!Mar de virtudes, nenhum dos males pode me atingir, nada de sentir ciúmes!Nenhum ciúmes!Você não sente ciúmes do cavaleiro de Áries!"

Ele ficou recitando mentalmente esse frágil mantra, enquanto meditava. Provavelmente ia dormir muito mal e ficar com uma cara horrenda no dia seguinte, mas tinha que se esforçar e não perder o controle na frente dos outros caveleiros.

Shaka – O que será que o Mu está fazendo agora?Deve estar dormindo na casa de Áries ou conversando com o Kiki enquanto faz um chocolate quente, nesse frio chocolate quente faz muito bem, não é? E Shaka, pare de pensar nesse tipo de coisa!

Isso ia acontecer a noite toda, na verdade raramente não pensava em algo do tipo: "Será que o Mú já foi dormir?Será que já escovou os dentes?Será que se alimentou direito?Será que ainda está lendo o livro desta tarde?"

Era sempre assim, quando pensava no ariano seus pensamentos voavam livres pelo céu. Era algo constrangedor e ás vezes ele se pegava falando sozinho sobre Mú.

Shaka – Eu definitivamente devo parar de falar sozinho!Eu tenho que parar de falar sozinho!Eu tenho que parar de falar sozinho, eu tenho que para...

Miro – Parece que esse mantra não está ajudando em nada!

O escorpiniano sorriu de maneira levemente sarcástica.

Shaka – O que quer em minha casa, Miro de escorpião?

Miro – Companhia?

Miro perguntava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e ainda sorria de maneira tão inocente quanto a de uma criança.

Shaka – Então continue descendo as escadarias, não faço questão alguma de companhia!

Miro – Ora, não seja tão frio!O Kamus já é o suficiente por todo o santuário junto!

Shaka – Ainda chateado por ele quase ter te matado por te ver com a garota dele?

Miro – Ela nem é tão bonita assim e ela está mais para minha irmãzinha do que para minha mulher.

Shaka – Pelo visto você não entendeu que eu não quero companhia!

Miro – Deixe de ser chato, Shaka!Largue seu orgulho e diga "Por favor, fique aqui conversando comigo!" logo de uma vez!

Shaka – Por favor, vá achar outro para atazanar!

O começo da frase até que foi igual, mas o restante acabou com Miro.

Miro – Como você é cabeça dura!

Shaka – Quer que eu te ponha pra fora, ou sabe aonde é a saída?

Ele não estava brincando, Shaka parecia mais tenso do que o normal. Estava bem frio e inflexível, e isso não era bom.

Miro – Se estresse matasse, Shaka, você já estava duro no chão!

Shaka – Então, sorte minha que não mata!Adeus cavaleiro de Escorpião!Tenha um bom dia!

Miro fez uma careta enquanto saía, estava magoado, mas era muito divertido brigar com o Shaka.

Miro – "Talvez ele me reconheça como amigo!"

E pensando isso sorriu, afinando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios. Queria muito que fosse verdade, queria que Shaka o tivesse como amigo. Afinal, a amizade pode ser o primeiro passo para um romance!

Shaka suspirou aliviado quando o escorpiniano saiu de sua casa, finalmente teria paz e tranqüilidade!

Enquanto isso o nosso amado carneirinho não tão indefeso tomava uma decisão...

Mú – "O melhor que tenho a fazer, talvez, é voltar a Jamiel...Até que Saga e Aioria acertem suas diferenças, eu estou sendo somente um estorvo nesta história."

Ele tinha medo, medo de dizer o que sentia e ser rejeitado...Estava obvio,aos olhos de Mú, que seu amor era retribuído com uma simples amizade...

Mú – "Vou preparar as minhas malas e as do Kiki...Voltaremos á Jamiel amanhã á tarde!"

Estava decidido, iriam voltar e ele, Mú, iria pensar um pouco, refletir sobre tudo que estava acontecendo...

Mú – "Espero que Saga não culpe ninguém pela minha fuga repentina"

Vendo que Kiki adormecera e estava em um sono tremendamente pesado e que havia parado de chover, Mú começou a subir as escadarias das 12 casas zodiacais...Iria falar com Athena e terminar de arrumar as malas...

Mú – "Rezo para que eu esteja fazendo o mais correto...Não quero machucar mais ninguém e, principalmente, não me machucar mais...".

Correu pela casa de Touro, passou o mais despercebido o possível pela casa de Gêmeos, foi para câncer e encontrou Mascara da Morte acordado...

MDM – Ora, o que o cavaleiro mais disputado do santuário faz aqui?

Mú – De quem está falando??

Mú olhou para os lado confuso, procurando o suposto cavaleiro...

MDM – Você é claro!¬¬

Mú – O.o

MDM – Não estava sabendo?Afrodite fez uma pesquisa e de acordo com ela as servas, amazonas e até Athena(apesar de tudo) prefere você!

Mú – Não creio que Afrodite realmente fez isso!

MDM – Ele está entediado, faz muito tempo que ele não sai e não luta...A vida dele está monótona!

Mú – Isso não é motivo para sair fazendo pesquisa pelo santuário, isso pode fazer os outros se sentirem rebaixados!

MDM – Apesar que alguns cavaleiros concordem com a mulherada!

Mú – Quem?Além do Saga e do Aioria...

MDM – Vamos ver...O próprio Afrodite, o Kanon, o Miro, o Shaka...

Mú – Até o Shaka??Também fizeram pesquisa, é?

MDM – Na verdade eu estou chutando!

Mú – Acho que já perdi muito tempo aqui, vou falar com Athena!

MDM – Boa sorte!Ela está super estressada hoje, se você tiver sorte sai de lá com cabeça...

Mú – Ora essa...Que mal Athena pode fazer contra seus próprios cavaleiros??

MDM – Nem queira saber, é assustador de mais...

Mesmo sem entender nada do que Máscara falava, Mú continuou sua "fuga", passou por Leão sem problemas, mas engoliu a seco quando viu que estava próximo á casa de Virgem.

Mú – "Que ele não esteja acordado!Oh Zeus, que ele não esteja acordado!"

Mú entrou na casa nas pontas dos pés, sem fazer barulho algum e até parou de respirar. Mas, nem tudo é só felicidade!

Shaka – Mú?O que faz por aqui?

Mú - Hã... Sabe como é, né? Estou tomando um arzinho! "Zeus, seu velho pervertido e mentecapto, por que me abandonou agora?Estava tão perto!Tão pertinho da saída!"

Mú sorriu e rezou á Zeus que Shaka acreditasse nisso.

Shaka – Andar faz bem... Mas, sem seu guarda costas?

Mú – Ele deu um tempo! "Estou me saindo um belo mentiroso!Desculpe-me, Shaka!"

Shaka – Certo... Mas você já andou bastante, não? Não devia voltar para ver o que o Kiki está fazendo?

Mú – Ele dormiu!Está bem cansado, crianças, sabe?

Mú sentiu o ar pesado ao redor de Shaka, ele definitivamente estava cada vez mais desconfiado...

Shaka – Ceeerto, e você está indo ver Athena por que...

Mú suspirou, nada escapava do homem mais próximo de Deus...

Mú – Está bem!Está bem!Eu estou indo ver Athena mesmo, entendeu?Está feliz agora?

O ariano parecia irritado, não conseguia mentir para Shaka. Só conseguia disfarçar quanto estava perto do amigo...

Shaka – Por que mentiu, Mú?Não tem problema você ir ver Athena, nem tem porque mentir sobre isso!

Shaka sorriu, ás vezes achava isso adorável em Mú, ás vezes achava irritante!Afinal, era esse o motivo do amigo nunca entender suas indiretas. Ama e odiava esse jeito tão inocente e puro do ariano, apesar do mesmo achar que qualquer um era mais puro do que ele.

Mú – Eu sei! Mas é que eu não queria incomodar ninguém...

Shaka – E o que isso tem á ver?

Mú fez uma pausa, olhou para o nada e depois fez uma cara meio envergonhada.

Mú – Sabe que eu nem sei mais o por que?

Shaka ficou encantado ao ver a maneira acanhada que Mú ria da própria tolice, o mestre da primeira casa parecia mais... Meigo e desligado do que normalmente é... Seria o resultado da super-proteção de Saga?

O virginiano odiava admitir, mas se esse for o motivo, então ficar perto de Saga era bom para Mú... Afinal...

Shaka – "Ele está fazendo uma cara muito fofa!Shaka!Pare com isso!Está parecendo um velho tarado!"

Mú – Ficou quieto de novo, Shaka!

Shaka – Eu só estava pensando.

Mú – Então, desculpe por atrapalhá-lo!Já estou indo!

Mú saiu da casa de Virgem como um relâmpago, deixando o morador da casa meio triste com sua partida...

Shaka encostou-se à parede, respirando fundo.

Shaka – "O perfume dele ainda está nesse lugar"

Uma essência fraca e levemente floral que lembrava o cheiro de lírios e água de chuva.

Shaka – "Agora eu estou parecendo mesmo um velho safado!"

Shaka pensou desgostoso, enquanto tentava voltar á meditar.

Mú passou por Libra tranquilamente, na casa só se ouvia os passos de Mú.

Mú – "O mestre ancião continua ficando em Rozan, mesmo não parecendo mais um ancião!"

Ele riu se lembrando do ciúmes de Shiryu quando Shunrei viu Dohko e ficou encantada com a visão do mestre mais novo...

Já em Escorpião, Mú pôde ouvir os roncos do cavaleiro da casa... Miro dormia como uma pedra(uma pedra bem barulhenta) se o teto cedesse ele continuaria dormindo e ainda iria tirar satisfação com o primeiro que ele julgasse como culpado!

Sagitário, tudo silencioso... Em Capricórnio podia-se ouvir Shura cantando suas músicas espanholas ao som de um violão...

Na casa de Aquário... Barulho de altas brigas, de novo!

Kamus – Cabeça dura!

Lien(x) – Hipócrita!

Kamus – Estressada!

Lien – Seu frio e arrogante!

Kamus – Desculpa eu ser assim, culpe a senhora minha mãe por ter me colocado mundo com essas qualidades!

Lien – Não vou culpá-la por que ela não é responsável pelos seus atos!

Kamus – Mon Dieu!Como você ainda pode estar brava com aquela história do Miro?

Lien – Por que dá a impressão de que você vai congelar qualquer um que chegue perto de mim!

Kamus – 'Pior que eu ia mesmo'.

Kamus sussurrou a última parte e deixou a ruiva esperando uma resposta...

Lien –Ah!Não quero mais saber!Com licença!

A garota passou por Mú, ela estava com uma mala e saía muito brava e apressada... Até que ela notou a presença de Mú...

Lien – Oi, Mú!

Ela sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Mú – Aonde vai?

Lien – Pra bem longe desse ser ciumento aí!É melhor conversarmos longe dele á partir de agora, Mú... _Se não ele vai querer te congelar também_!

Ela fez questão de frisar bem a ultima parte, deixando Kamus ainda mais irado...

Kamus – Eu já pedi desculpas!O que mais você quer?

Lien – Desculpas por escrito e ainda afirmando que não vai mais congelar, nem bater, socar, estraçalhar ou agredir pessoa alguma por estar _falando_ comigo!

Ela quase berrou a palavra falando, enquanto Kamus bufava irritado por causa da briga...

Mú saiu da casa de Aquário correndo, antes que a briga voltasse a pegar fogo...

Mú – "Nunca pensei que veria o cavaleiro mais cabeça fria do santuário tão bravo! Eu esperava isso do Miro, do Máscara da Morte ou até do Shura, mas nunca do Kamus... Ele realmente escolheu namorar uma garota estranha!"

O Ariano pensou desgostoso, aqueles dois, mesmo com as brigas, estavam sempre colados. É claro, com o Miro formavam o trio do terror dos pesadelos de Athena. E quando Máscara e Shura juntavam-se á Miro e Lien... Aí nem mesmo Shaka conseguia parar as brigas armadas pelo quarteto, Kamus só ficava olhando enciumado e tirando Lien de brigas.

Casa de Peixes, aquele cheiro doce de rosas que atacavam a alergia de Mú. Não gostava de passar por aquele lugar, seu nariz não agüentava tanto pólen e sempre se perguntava se Afrodite não espirrava quando era primavera e aquela casa se transformava em uma nuvem de pólen e abelhas...

Mú – "Finalmente!Estou chegando ao salão de Athena!"

**Irá continuar... Em breve! o/**

**Notinha básica:** Lien não é minha personagem, viu? É da Nath-chan(Mais conhecida como Dark Lien) é uma maneira de me desculpar por ter sumido!(morrendo de vergonha) Apesar de que eu tenho certeza de que a Lú, a Kali e a Emi(Emo!xD)-chan vão ficar bravas comigo!Desculpem garotas, quem sabe um dia vocês aparecem em uma das minhas fics! 

**Nota da Autora:** Oi á todos!Bom, a fic ficou estacionada durante um bom tempo não é?(leva ovada de alguém)Não fiquem bravos!(mais ovada) Tá bom, eu entendi!Vou ser mais responsável!(triste, mas ainda recebendo ovada)

**Next** Saori não parece estar de bom humor!O que será que Mú vai ter que fazer para que ela fique mais alegrinha? E o grupo "We love Mú" o que irá fazer com a partida repentina do Ariano? NÃO PERCAM!(Se eu terminar de escrever o próximo capítulo, lógico! T-T)


End file.
